Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Fan-Made Episodes
Season 1: 2010 #Fame #Duped #Hit 'Em Where They Live #Video Games #Escape From Aggregor #Too Hot To Handle #Andreas’ Fault #Fused #Hero Time #Shipped Out #Charming Childhood #Son of Ragnarok #Rescue Mission #Brothers #Meltdown #Birds of Prey #Power Play #Buggin' Out #Revenge of the Negative 10. Part 1 #Revenge of the Negative 10. Part 2 #Revenge of the Negative 10. Part 3 Season 2: 2010-2012 After the Negative 10 ll had been defeated, and Will Harangue sent to prison, Azmuth told Ben that a new threat known as Nanotron was coming, and his herald, the Spawner who creates monsters, with Nanotron controlling people with them. And in the second half, Aggregor returns and plans to recapture the aliens and Synaptak by absorbing them and all and become Ultimate Aggregor.Ben asks Kevin's sister, Janelise to help him. #Beyond the Sea #Monsters Unleashed! #Ben 10's Christmas vacation #Return of The Kracken! #Champions #Savenger Hunt #Metamorphosis #In Justice for all #The Halloween Team Returns #In Fear of The Phantom #Beware The Beast from Below #Battle Of The Humungonauts #Generator Ben Part 1 (crossover with Generator Rex) #Generator Ben Part 2 (crossover with Generator Rex) #Alien X-ed (crossover with X-Men Evolution) #More Than Meets The Ultimate (crossover with Transformers: Animated) #Shattered Dimensions #Sym- Bionic 10 (crossover with Sym-Bionic Titan) #The Invasion Begins Part 1 #The Creature Attacks Part 2 #The Ghost in My Mind #Toxin Returns #An Old Enemy Returns #Power of Resistance #Gladiators #Cold As Ice #Ultimate Aggregor #Journey to the Center of 10 #The Map of Infinity #Deep #Where the Magic Happens #Perplexahedron #The Forge of Creation #Origins of the Future Part 1 #Origins of the Future Part 2 Season 3: 2012-2013 Now that the world had been saved, Ben and the group had gone their seperated ways, and his father becomes mayor of Bellwood, after Kevin had gone mad and crazy by becoming a massive mutant, and Ben puts the team back together, by trying to defeat Aggregor's twin brother, Daggergor, who is assembling an army of villains.They also descover that Julie has powers. *Ben 10: Ultimate War: The Movie #Time to go Ultimate! #Partners Assemble #Vreedles Attack #Trouble in Paradise #Gorillas In Our Midst #Emperor Zombozo #Life Changing Afternoon #Lights!, Cameras!, 10! #Girls' Night Out #Reflected Glory #...Nor Iron Bars a Cage #The Enemy of My Enemy #Absolute Power: Part 1 #Absolute Power: Part 2 #Clash of the Super Soldiers #Uprising #D-wars #Revolution #The Beast Within #The Swarm #Freak Show #The Quest #Deception #Attack of Golem #Rivalry #Lockdown #Good Will Hunting #The Breakout Part 1 #The Breakout Part 2 #Hard Knocks #Shell Games #Corruption #Velocity #Urban Jungle #The Army of Daggergor #Ultimate Daggergor Part 1 #Ultimate Daggergor Part 2 Season 4 (Final Season): 2013-2014 With Daggergor stopped, he returns while Albedo creates his own Vilgax, who accidently frees him from the Ultimatrix, as they race to retrieve the Potis Altiare. In the final Potis Altiare arc, Julie turns evil. And Drakor returned and teamed up with Vilgax as they assemble the Syndicate of Evil to retrieve 10 gems of a weapon known as the Gauntlet of Infinity.A new guy comes in the team, Jimmy Taylor. #The Return of Vilgax #Potis Altiares #Ben's Missing Memory #Back to the Past #Deep Freeze #Energy Crisis #Scourge's Revenge #Probable Cause #Siren's Song #Blitz Factor! #Membership Drive #Team Nemesis #Kid Stuff #Sick Day #Eye of the Maelstorm #Partners #Crimson One #The Ultimate Creature Part 1 #The Ultimate Creature Part 2 #Tangled Web #Prototype #Growing Pains #The Underdwellers #Eclipsed #Pleasure Cruise #Snake Hunt #Glitchin #Magnetic Menace #Train Wreck #Syndicate of Evil Part 1 #Syndicate of Evil Part 2 #Syndicate of Evil Part 3 #Some Assembly Required #RPM #Fight to Oblivion #Wild Style #A World Divided #Public Enemies #Found!...And Lost #The Hunter #Fear Factory #Dangers of Diplomacy #Black Out #Mind Games #Criss Cross Conspiracy #The Gauntlet of Infinity's Power Part 1 #The Gauntlet of Infinity's Power Part 2 Category:Episodes Category:Series